Building materials, and other substrates, are often exposed to wear, sunlight, weather, and insects, causing the materials to deteriorate quickly. The cost of wood, and other materials, has also increased significantly in recent years. The desire to reuse or recycle materials is also a greater focus in “green” building. In addition, traditional building materials sometimes exhibit insufficient mechanical properties when exposed to high loads, for example, high winds or shock waves from explosive blasts. In such instances, where traditional building materials are employed, significant destruction, injury, and even loss of life are possible.